1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a reversible revolving illuminated musical and speaking Christmas tree stand and more specifically to a remotely controlled stand of this type. The stand is adapted to rotatably support an artificial or natural Christmas tree, other decorative trees or other devices for reversible rotational movement about a generally vertical axis. The stand includes a structure for supportingly engaging the tree or other device, structure for illuminating the tree or other device and an audio device for producing a musical rendition, song or the like relating to the tree or other device and a remote control by which all functions of the stand can be independently controlled at a distance from the stand. The stand has a housing shaped and configured to carry out the theme or symbolism of the tree or other device. The remote control includes an infrared transmitter which is preferably hand held and the stand includes an infrared signal receiver to control the functions in accordance with the infrared control device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of rotating and non-rotating Christmas tree stands are well known in the art as well as stands or Christmas trees which incorporate lights, music and manual control apparatus. Also, various remote control devices are provided to enable remote control of various electrically powered appliances or devices. The following U.S. patents generally relate to this field of endeavor. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,153,860 5,485,068 5,647,569 5,455,750 5,634,622.
While the prior art discloses various remotely controlled devices and manually controlled stands supporting a Christmas tree for rotation, the specific arrangement of the components and the remote control characteristics of the present invention are not found in the prior art.